Isshoni
by Matsuo Michiyo
Summary: Even during his childhood days, Kyuzo always thought he was cold, strange ... and even alone ... or is he?


AN: Ah, angst and general… I'm hoping to achieve more reviews. All comments are accepted… ESPECIALLY the flames… Yes… Must not forget the flames…

DISCLAIMER: …I don't own Samurai 7.

- - -

_Kanna Village, 1:30 pm_

"Kyuzo, patrol the area,"

That was the order given to him by Kambei, and there was no escaping it.

As he walked around the village, Kyuzo saw the villagers going on with their lives, talking, laughing…Not surprising. It's normal. They're only human…

With that, he continued on walking around the village with his head up, looking around the village sharply, intently, but not alert all the same.

Surprisingly, despite being a samurai, he never noticed the presence of Okamoto Kasushiro, who was leaning against the wall, patiently observing him. The young samurai had noticed the older one's strange behavior patterns lately, and forgetting the chances of getting his head chopped off for being nosey, he was going to get to the bottom of this; whatever the cost.

He was only doing this out of concern, after all.

So, without further ado, he made up his mind and decided to go tell Kirara about what he had just observed. There was no doubt in his mind. Kyuzo, for once, even if he's never realized it, was silently giving out a plea for help.

_You're not alone, Kyuzo-sama..._

And with that, Katsushiro walked off to Kirarafor his reportjust as soon as the cold wind blew from the south.

Soon, hopefully, Kyuzo would realize that he was never alone, even from the very start.

Hopefully.

- - -

_River in the forest of Kanna Village, 5:30 pm_

Kyuzo stared deeply into the river, not minding at all that the sky was gradually getting darker with each passing minute. He sat down as he slowly averted his gaze to the bright orange sun, which was now sinking behind the mountains.

At that point, he remembered the villagers and the happy smiles on their faces. He remembered the children's happy and carefree laughter ringing in his ears… And then he remembered his own childhood days.

He frowned and averted his gaze back to the river. Why in God's name hadn't _his _life been like that? While the children now are having fun, what went wrong back then?

His childhood was indeed sad. When he was little, his mother died when he was only four years old. His father always said she was a very, _very _nicewoman, but despite all the talk about her, his mother's death meant too much pressure on his dad, causing his relationship with his father to whither as well. He was a busy merchant, his dad, meaning Kyuzo hadn't even had one chance to have even a three-minute conversation with him. He may have been rich because of his hardworking father, and every child in school envied him because of that.

"You're one lucky kid," one his friends would always say. "Feel glad you're rich!"

But there was no way he could feel lucky. Money didn't seem to be the thing he cared about, unlike most kids. To him, money was nothing if he didn't get the affection every child really deserves.

His father was always out. Everyday, early morning, young Kyuzo would always wake up because of the sound of a door closing—his father's bedroom door. Then he would hear the quick shuffling of papers and soft footsteps walking along the corridor in such a pace that you would never get the chance to have a word with that person, knowing he or she was indeed a busy one. Then Kyuzo would immediately fall back asleep. A few hours later his alarm clock would ring loudly and he would get up to the breakfast table to have another lonely breakfast,then he would get ready for the day.

Later that day, his father would always come home by 10:00, the earliest. But then he would be very tired, and before Kyuzo would even have the chance to greet him, he would have already collapsed on the couch, drifting off into a deep sleep by then. It was like that everyday, even on the most special occasions. Meaning every birthday, Christmas, or any other special day for that matter, was always a lonely one.

Because of all the pressure inflicted on his father, his dad had become more and more irritable and unsociable with his own son. Whenever Kyuzo would ask for even a little thing, his father would immediately get irritated. It was even worse when Kyuzo asked for something in between his work. All this resulted to heated arguments and slamming of doors, and the maids in the house wondered what kind of argument he and his father had. It was worse everyday as Kyuzo grew up.

Perhaps that's the reason as to why he ran away from the start.

It's been that way, and always will be.

He snapped back to reality and looked up at the sky.The sunhad long since sunk behind the mountains, leaving the entire village to complete silence., and he knew he should be getting back to the others.

Slowly, he got up and, giving one last look back at the river, he made his way back to Kanna, using the same route from where he had come.

As he walked through the forest, he reminisced on the time he was found. From when he killed Hyogo to the time he arrived in Kanna with the others, no one dared to go near him.

Just like before…

True…It's not like anything's changed. From a lonely child to a full-grown samurai, it's always been the same. He was always accompanied by nothing but pure, cold, loneliness.

Once more, Kyuzo snapped back to reality, only to find himself leaning on a tree. Cursing, he stood up and continued on with his journey. He had to get back as soon as possible. He didn't want the others to worry.

After a few more minutes of walking, he brushed the branch of a tree off his face and opened his eyes to find Kanna Village before him… Then he stopped.

There, standing before him, was the whole group.

They were standing there, smiling. As if they had been waiting there for him for a long, long time.

"Kyuzo-dono. Going somewhere?" Sichiroji asked.

"You're not going alone!" Gorobei said. "Like they say, 'No man is an island'!"

"Please let us accompany you to your place," Kirara offered kindly.

Kyuzo was stunned. Did they really want to be with him? Seriously?

There was silence everywhere, and figuring nothing would happen unless something happened, Komachi ran forward and took Kyuzo by the hand and looked up at him, smiling. "Isshoni!"

Kyuzo froze. He was speechless…stunned…What was going on? Was this really happening? Did they really want to accompany him to his home now?

His mind couldn't register what was going on, but the next thing he knew, he was gently being pulled to his home, seeing everyone talking, laughing…

Komachi urged him to go closer to the others while holding his hand, Sichiroji beckoned him to come over, and Gorobei even put a friendly arm on his shoulder while—along with everyone—teased Katsushiro everytime he mentioned Kirara's name.

It seemed the entire world had changed in just a few minutesEverything was seen in a new light…he…had friends.

He couldn't feel any better. A new life. A new kind of hope. Some new friends…and obviously, a _family._ He raised his head to the sky, and, when nobody noticed… a small smile made its way on his face.

_Yeah… Let's go together._

_--Owari--_

- - -

Took some time before I could finally finish this. Please Review. Comments and Suggestions (**As well** **as the flames**) are always accepted. Thank you.

Isshoni means, "Come along", by the way…or something…


End file.
